1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pedal displacement-control structure for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various counter measures have been conventionally made as a measure when an external force of a predetermined value or greater is applied from the front of a vehicle. As an example of this kind of counter measures, there can be mentioned a structure disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open (JP-U) No. 1-73464.
Briefly explained, as shown in FIG. 19, in the structure disclosed in this publication, a steering column 402 surrounding a steering shaft 400 goes through between an upper plate member 404 and a tilt bracket 408 comprising a pair of side plate members 406, and these side plate members 406, and is supported by a shaft 410 which supports the lower edge of the steering column 402.
Furthermore, on the lower side of the above-mentioned tilt bracket 408, there is arranged a knee protector 412 which is in a generally arc shape and is elastically deformable. This knee protector 412 is elastically supported on the lower side of the steering column 402 via an elastically deformable stay 414.
According to the above structure, when an external force of a predetermined value or greater is applied from the front of the vehicle, the driver is caused to inertially move forward of the vehicle. In connection therewith, the driver's legs is forced to inertially move toward the same direction while bending, using the knee as the starting point. Therefore, when the knee protector 412 is not arranged, the driver's knee may come into contact with the tilt bracket 408. As described above, however, if the knee protector 412 is arranged on the lower part of the tilt bracket 408, the driver's knee comes into contact only with the knee protector 412.
It seems that the structure having such a knee protector 412 is useful as measures when an external force of a predetermined value or greater is applied from the front of the vehicle. However, it is possible to approach from another point of view as said measures in relation to the driver's leg, and it is important to establish said measures multilaterally in relation to the driver's leg from the view point of multiprotection.
As a result of experiments performed from such a point of view, the present inventors have come to a conclusion that it comes as quite effective counter measures to control the displacement of vehicle pedal such as a brake pedal or the like, in view of the displacement of body panels and the like, and behaviors against the displacement when an external force of a predetermined value or greater is applied from the front of the vehicle.